ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 4 (2017)
The Amazing Spider-Man 4 aka Web Of Shadows or The Amazing Spider-Man: Symbiotic Adventures in some markets is the fifth installment of Marc Webb's Spider-Man Universe saga. It takes place after the spin-off movie, Sinister Six. And also, it takes place after The Amazing Spider-Man 3. Always, it will be written by Josh Trank, Roberto Orci, and Stan Lee. The movie will be released on July 7th, 2017. Writers, Roberto Orci and Stan Lee stated in Comic Con 2017: "This movie will be one of the best Spider-Man movies ever and us and Marc are trying our best to make a good amount of money in the film itself. And to all my fellow fans, this movie will be canon to the rest of the movies. Because you guys know how the franchise mostly revolves around the whole villains of the "Sinister Six"? This film, instead, revolves around the symbiotic story." Trivia *The movie is said to be canon to the other Spider-Man films in Webb's saga, but there will be things related to the other films like Peter recovering from Gwen Stacy's death and the mysterious new Harry Osborn. *''Jackie Chan'' has a very minor role as Martin Li in this movie, but will have a very big role in a future Venom spin-off. *Originally, Jim Carrey was going to be cast as Carnage in the cancelled Spider-Man 4 in 2011. Now he is actually playing Carnage in this film. *Film will have a darker tone than the other Spidey films, except it is revealed there will be still "joke-cracking" in the movie. *''Marc Webb'' stated that he will direct this movie and the 5th movie, but will be 'consultant' for any future sequels like Miles Morales. *This will be the first superhero movie that includes a villain returning from a previous film. Shocker is confirmed, but his role is not big. *Felicia Hardy is confirmed to have a major role in here. *''Chris Zylka'' said that he will be Venom in this movie and an upcoming spin-off, then after that, he is done with his contract in the entire franchise. *''Kate Mara'' had very minor roles in the previous Spider-Man films, but will come up to play one of the major leading ladies in this movie along with Felicity Jones. *''Kevin Chamberlin'' stated a while back when this movie was filming that he would be in the next Spider-Man movie for the Sinister Six villains, but he quit that job and decided to just play Wilson Fisk in this film. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Kate Mara as Mary Jane Watson *Chris Zylka as Eddie Brock/Venom *Kevin Chamberlin as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Sally Field as Aunt May *Olivia Wilde as Captain Jean DeWolffe *Jim Carrey as Cletus Kassidy/Carnage *Lief Gantvoort as Herman Schultz/Shocker *Benicio Del Toro as Dr. Michael Morbius (appearance) *Rhys Ifans as Curt Connors *Hugh Laurie as Jonah Jameson *Jackie Chan as Martin Li *Josh Hutcherson as Harry Osborn (appearance) *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant (cameo) *Channing Tatum as Detective Marty Fernandez *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (flashbacks) *Crispin Glover as Norman Osborn (flashbacks) *Natalie Portman as Dr. Ashley Kafka *Adam Brody as Scott Washington *Jack Nicholson as Dr. Miles Warran *Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben (flashbacks) Plot A year after Electro and Lizard's certain strike in New York, Peter Parker cannot find himself being Spider-Man because he believes he can't even protect the people he loves, mourning about Gwen each day. But when his suspicions rise on the disappearance of Eddie Brock, he gets attacked by a new symbiote, Venom. It is revealed to be Eddie and now he wants to destroy Spider-Man and cause an infection in New York. And with the red symbiote now here, a new villain named, Carnage, comes in. Will Spider-Man stop these two villains or will New York never be the same ever? Story The film begins when thugs are taking these drug staches and they have a motorcycle that is branded by "Fisk Industries". Fisk Industries is a company that has the head, Wilson Fisk, deal with it. He is an obese man, highly trained combat, and richest crime boss in the world, having people calling him, Kingpin. Anyways, he sent these thugs to get drugs for Kingpin's friend, Martin Li, a chinese cooker in Chinatown (secretly a crime boss along with Kingpin) that needs certain drug staches to complete this project. One thug then says, "Hey Amillo, give me that assault top 20, pronto." Then, in the shadows is Venom, who says, "Not for long!" He jumps in and the thugs say, "Spider-Freak! Why are you so fat now?" Venom webs one of them, punching him to death. Their car lights turn off, while the two thugs are scared to death. Venom webs one of them up and a thug yells, "Where are you, Spider-Freak?!" Venom then says, "Here!" and tortures the guy by killing him off screen. Attempting to get over Gwen's death, even though it was a year ago, Peter Parker visits Mary Jane. She seems not to be there, so he visits his aunt's house for 'pep talking'. He visits his aunt, who hugs him for his desperation and they start talking. Aunt May asks, "So Peter, how is your 2nd year in college going?" He says, "Great, Aunt May. Just've been really sad about Gwen and my photos for Mr. Jameson are going really good, except when he prints lies about Spider-Man." Aunt May then thought Eddie Brock was the new reporter, then Peter turns on the TV, but sees news of a symbiote creature named, Venom, found out to be killing these thugs. Peter explains to Aunt May how Eddie has gone missing and how he does not work for Jameson anymore. The door bell rings at night, Peter opens it, seeing Mary Jane stand there, saying, "Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot." Mary Jane then explains how she wants to make it up with him and be close to him. They go on a date in the movies, having MJ try her best to cheer up Peter. During Oscorp hours, scientist, Miles Warran, becomes the new head of the Oscorp Animals Division, while being led by a now corrupted Harry Osborn, who spends his day mourning over his father's death as the Green Goblin. Secretly, he is the Ultimate Goblin, a hulk-sized goblin, but never mutates into it because he knows Spider-Man is busy with the new villain, Venom. And Dr. Michael Morbius, nobel peace prize winner scientist for Oscorp, is beginning to die because of a certain chemical. Warran is also revealed to be the professor for ESU. Later, school starts as October commences in fall. Peter is dreaming about Green Goblin dropping Gwen off the George Washington Bridge and hears Goblin repeadingly say, "Peter Parker... Peter Parker... wake---" Then, he learns it was a dream and Miles Warran is really telling him to wake up to answer a question. After school, Peter heads to the Daily Bugle in the afternoon to ask Jameson where Eddie Brock is. Jameson tells him that he does not have a single clue where Eddie is, so Peter begins asking people like Betty Brant, Martin Li (the chinese cooker, but crime boss, having to run into Eddie once), and Scott Washington, a very close friend who Eddie who works a construction man. Peter goes back to his apartment to get back his web shooters. Trying best to be avoided, Peter swings around New York just once as the Web-Head to look for Eddie at night because he already quit his job as Spidey. He swings to a building, not being used to web slinging because he hasen't been Spider-Man for over a year. While he webs to a building, he accidently hits the building with his head. He says in his mind, "Ow, this is like my first day as Spider-Man all over again." A shadowy figure is secretly watching Peter hurting himself while swinging, then it is revealed to be Eddie. The symbiote grows into him, turning into Venom. Peter's spider sense then goes nuts! Venom tackles, throws him to the building, and webs him back, punching him. Peter then sees Eddie's face and says, "NO, EDDIE!" In the morning, Peter wakes up, learning that it was all a dream. He begins constantly having violent nightmares about the death of Gwen and how he broke the promise to Captain George Stacy. Meanwhile, DeWolffe is sleeping in her house in Brooklyn, NY. She gets a call from her closest detective friend, Marty Fernandez, telling her that Herman Schultz broke out. She then says, "Okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes, copy. So just send the officers in. The Kingpin may be behind this..." The screen goes off, where it shows 10 minutes ago; it is morning time in Ravencroft. The prisoners are being held there, but the cell with Schultz (Uncle Ben's killer and the one who became Shocker before) is broken. Then, it shows Wilson Fisk in person as an obese man with combat skills and a cane because of his fatness. He talks to Schultz while he is smoking, "So Schultz right? You're on my list. You committed a murder of Ben Parker a while back. Very fascinating. Tell you what: I wait outside, while I give you this AK-47 and you shoot all the guards to steal back your Shocker suit." He then explains how he will. Then, he shoots a guard, jumping under a guard. He pick-pockets a guard, retrieving the key to a suit vault. He uses that key, opening the vault to his Shocker suit. He puts it on himself silently and secretly, including his shock gauntlets. He shocks everyone, having Peter hear about the news. He looks at his Spider-Man suit, coming up to the same time DeWolffe is driving to Manhattan. He recalls Gwen's graduation words, "You must become hope." He is inspired, doning the Spider-Man suit again. When he arrives at Ravencroft, he sees about 10% of the building on fire and the rest doing good. Firemen tells him, "That one Shocker dude is attacking us again, Spidey! By the way, I haven't seen you in a year, welcome back!" Spider-Man then has a flashback scene of Uncle Ben getting shot by Schultz. He goes into rage, charging at Shocker. Kingpin goes in front of Schultz, hitting Spidey with a cane. He picks up Spidey, brutally crashing him into cars. Spider-Man webs him, but he is so obese, he cannot feel it. Shocker almost shocks Spidey, but he jumps up, instead having it shock Kingpin and he still does not feel a thing. Spider-Man swings into him, dodging his attacks, webbing his gauntlets, kicking him, and taking his gauntlets out. Schultz is easily beaten down, frightened by Spider-Man's anger. Kingpin seems to be away also. Meanwhile, while Ravencroft was destroyed, Cletus Kassidy, a pychopath serial killer, breaks out of jail. DeWolffe gets to the crime scene, bringing many doctors and guards into the hospital. A detective calls Captain Jean, saying, "Captain, over, Cletus Kassidy has escaped!" DeWolffe then says to herself, "Freaking Kingpin and Cletus Kassidy! Both are boyscouts!" Later, Dr. Ashley Kafka of Ravencroft is suprisingly still alive, after being assumed dead after what Electro did to her a year ago. She goes to her old boyfriend, Dr. Curt Connors's, who also broke out of prison because of the Ravencroft break out, to remind him that Oscorp is asexually reproduces the Richard Parker's "Inheritance" to create the red symbiote. It is revealed to be even stronger than the black symbiote (about 2x stronger) and is not known what it's weakness is because even loud sound waves can't stop the red symbiote. The reptilian DNA Connors took a year ago completly dominated his attitude. He has become evil, but still has a little good in him. Elsewhere, two of Kingpin troops are playing checkers, but then Fisk comes in and picks up a red checker, immediatly crushing it. Then, he tells them, "Com'on, boys. We need to get the red symbiote." Fisk's men along with Martin Li start stealing into guards' pockets to retrieve the security for Sector #12, which contains the red symbiote. While that happens and Curt Connors and Ashley Kafka are considered "kind of bad" now, Kingpin meets up with Cletus Kassidy, where they discuss over beer. He starts talking like a pycho, how his family never cared about him, the time he slaughtered his family, and how people deserve death. Cletus says, "Well, Fisk, how about, Schultz? He killed many men including the Ben Parker guy. You know what? He should deserve death. I need to kill him (laughs)." Kingpin goes on and on saying, "Kassidy, are you crazy? I teamed up with you because I thought we could accomplish criminalizing things together, not kill one of my prized men." Kingpin gets mad, but Kassidy leaves with a evil smile. Peter gets a call from DeWolffe in the afternoon because he's been oversleeping the past few days. She tells him to meet her on top of the Daily Bugle at night. He has about 5 hours until 10 PM, so he decides to use his time to take pictures for Jameson. He says, "Parker, give me your pictures! I need a frontline page for the breakout at Ravencroft, that Cletus Kassidy dude, Dr. Connors 'Lizard' guy breaking out, and especially for that Shocker dude." Peter gives him pictures of Kingpin beating the crap out of Spider-Man and Jameson says, "Ah ha ha ha. Finally, a picture of Spider-Man losing! Hero or Menace? That's a rhetorical question of course! MENACE!" The whole Daily Bugle says, "He's not a menace Mr. Jameson." After that, Peter goes on a swing where he eavesdrops on many citizens, who is talking about the 'New Spider-Man killing criminals'. He looks and he sees the black suited Spider-Man, except fatter. He thinks in his mind, "Could this be the one in my dreams of Eddie? Weird." He continues to swing, but Venom swing kicks him, swings to him, throws him at a water pipe, and steps on him. He says, "Hey, Peter. I might have thought this through, bro---" Peter says, "Eddie?" He tries to knock Eddie out of the symbiote, but just keeps fighting; Spider-Man is grabbed, he webs Venom's face, kicks him, and Spider-Man tries to move out of the fight, but Eddie picks him up, shoving his head through the wall, Peter webs him up, but he breaks out of it, each web Peter shoots, it goes into a symbiote nest. Spider-Man jumps up, does a hand-stand on Venom, throws him and hits him on a fence. His symbiote starts raging, creating 8 arms, grabbing Spider-Man, and punching him fairly. He gets back up, but Venom is gone. Police officers are busy around the city because they are in search for Dr. Connors. When they finally found him, he explains to them how he is not a bad guy, but really is because of the impact of the reptilian DNA. 3 months later, Ravencroft's building and base is rebuilt and at the same time as that, Peter continues to bond with and share a relationship with MJ, also along with seeing if he should be still be Spider-Man. Ravencroft is back, new with security cameras everywhere and laser beams for undetected people. Peter heads to Oscorp to make sure for himself that the symbiote is still there. He sees ALL the containers holding the "Inheritance" gone. He questions that, but begins looking in all the footage in the building. The replays the one 3 months ago that had Connors and Kafka steal it. At night, it is revealed Spider-Man has to meet with DeWolffe. She says, "Glad you came, Wall Crawler. Here take this file because we need your help. Okay, so the escapees are still at large; Cletus Kassidy and Curt Connors. Spider-Man sees Herman Schultz blowing up a building. He begins to anger, so he jumps at Schultz, but he throws Spidey off him and runs away into a car. Herman and his thugs are driving with a kidnapped lady. Web Head says, "No that happened to Uncle Ben! That ain't happening to no one else!" He jumps in front of the car, punches it, controls the driving steer, webs Schultz's face, and punches him out of control. But one of the thugs try to shoot him, so Spidey jumps up. They flee, so Spidey gets really raged up. He swings there, breaks the back window, and frees the girl. He swings to a sidewalk, putting her there. Shocker's car ran into an alleyway. It goes on fire and the cops are able to take the thugs into custody. With Peter being busy talking to the cops, Schultz heads to the dark, scary alleyway, seeing blood on a knife. Cletus is there saying, "Hey Schultz. Suprise." Without us (as the audience) seeing, Kassidy kills Shocker. Spider-Man hears a shrieking coming from the dark alleyway; he checks and all he can find is Herman Schultz's dead body with a little blood on his yellow costume and a sign written in blood on the wall that says, "CK", refrencing to everytime when Kassidy kills someone, he writes his initials there. DeWolffe and her officers come in there sickened. In Peter's apartment, he goes to sleep for the night. He begins to have violent sequences of nightmares of Cletus Kassidy killing Herman Schultz. The next day, Peter decides to head to Aunt May's. He needs to talk to her about Kassidy killing Shocker and if he should feel good about it because Schultz is the one who killed Uncle Ben. Aunt May sighs saying, "Peter, I think you should feel good. I mean he's dead now. Now we can live a happy life knowing that that man will not run around anymore killing the innocents. We can live knowing that that person is dead! Uncle Ben would like this, I'm sure." Peter says, "Yeah, but I just feel--- ya know, I just feel unsatisfied because I wanted to take that man into justice upon my own hands. And at the same time, I mean I'm happy he's gone but I feel really misunderstood that this Kassidy guy killed him. I think that justice is meant to arrest, not murder." They go on to complain about it, but they end up hugging it out. Detective Fernandez reminds DeWolffe that Kassidy has been taken into custody in a short scene. Now he is sent back to Ravencroft, but Dr. Ashley Kafka and Dr. Curt Connors tell the prison guards that Cletus Kassidy needs to be used for a test subject for the red symbiote. Felicia sits next to Peter and MJ in ESU saying, "Ooh, both of you are the boyz and girlz now, eh?" The three have a friendly moment. Before class even starts, Eddie is seen with a very buff look and he looks bigger and taller. While class is processing, Eddie throws pieces of paper at Peter, having MJ tell Peter Eddie is a 'jerk'. After class, Peter walks out with Mary Jane around Manhattan. MJ tells him, "So this Spider-Man guy. Are you a fan of him? I heard Jameson cannot admit you're one of his best photographers." Peter replies, "How did you know? Did someone tell you? Oh, Betty told you." They go on having a romantic moment, so Mary Jane and Peter go their separate ways for the day. Peter sees a girl being held on lot, but it is really fake robotic people. It seems to be a trap by Eddie, so he jumps in and turns into Venom. Peter then says, "Eddie, this is not you; fight it! I know you're a little mad at me for ruining your life, but please forgive me. I admit it! I'm a total scumbag!" Venom begins fighting Peter, but Peter dodges Eddie's punches by jumping up so he can quickly change into his suit. Exactly when he is done changing, Venom swing kicks him, throws him, grabs his head, and screaming at Spider-Man. He webs Venom, kicks him, and swings off the building to grab a street light with his webs. Eddie pulls on him, while Peter grabs the street light along with it. It hits Venom, but does not hurt him, having him swing at Spider-Man, beginning a webbing chase. Spidey lands on a car, jumps on it, and continues swinging. Peter turns back, shooting web balls at Venom. He continues to make symbiotic nests for the webs, but Spidey dodges Venom's strong hit fast and does a back flip, jumps up, webs to his chest, pulls Venom, and throws him to a building. Kingpin forces come in to say, "2 Spider-Mans?! This is gonna be fun!" Spidey and Venom fight, but also fight back-to-back for the troops, who seem to be really a bad guy, but arrests vigilantes sometimes. Spider-Man webs one of them, throws him to Venom, but Eddie hits Peter and he goes flying. The fight ends when the Kingpin is on a hovering ship to tell them to come back to Fisk Tower. Spider-Man says, "Eddie if you want to fight, then so be it." Spidey turns around, but Venom is gone. Kassidy is in a holding chamber, being tested on by Kafka and Connors. He says, "What an excellent life form. Put it on me doctor. This might be my first revolution to my life (laughs evily)." The red symbiote is learned to be so powerful, that loud sounds cannot stop it, only fire can affect it harshly. It slowly goes up into Cletus's body, having only Dr. Connors and Ashley Kafka hearing shrieking. Kafka gets a look at it, seeing Cletus having red all over him and looks like Venom, but red and skinnier. Kassidy yells, "Maximum Carnage!" He calls himself Carnage, chokes Kafka so hard that she dies and Connors attempts to escape, but then gets brutally attacked. He poors fire on Carnage, hurting him, then kicking him out of the way. Dr. Connors experiences Carnage breaking out of Ravencroft once more. Mary Jane knocks on Peter's door saying, "Suprise Tiger!" He picks her up, having a romantic moment with her. He takes her to a nearby rooftop between Times Square and his apartment. They lay down, looking at the beautiful daytime skies. She reminds him of Gwen, while he is feeling uncomfortable. MJ goes back to her apartment for the day and gets ready for an interview of a new job as a waitress in a night club. Peter looks at a picture of Gwen in his wall, also paying attention to a variety of pictures of the villains he fought in his life. He spots Green Goblin and throws a dart at his head, becoming a little agressive and violent. He then unpacks a briefcase from Richard Parker and sees a file that talks about how the Inheritance can spread and how the symbiote can asexually reproduce in Oscorp. He gets suspicious, but his spider sense starts to go out of control! He does not hear anything, but decides to just go out of his apartment to give the pictures of Jonah Jameson. Before he even gets out of his apartment, he sees endless smoke coming from near the ESU building; Daily Bugle! He climbs up the Bugle, while doing that, he then gets shocked, seeing a man fall off the building. He sees a bunch of horrorly shrieking and Bugle employers calling for help. While he is climbing, Venom can be seen swinging and he accidently gets a drop of symbiote when Eddie's phone rings. The symbiote piece gets on the wall, smelling Spider-Man's sense, bonding with Peter once more. He does not notice it and he sees a pile of thugs falling down the Daily Bugle, but webs all of them. He sees that his suit arm is black, just realizing he has the black suit. He finally reaches the top of Daily Bugle, seeing Betty crying under a desk. She says, "Spider-Man, please stop that monster! It is assaulting the innocents and Jameson!" He sees Carnage then grabbing JJ with his red symbiotic "tentacles". He then makes up jokes, attempting to lure the creature in. Carnage says, "You don't even know death, Spider-Man!" He notices the voice, learning it is Cletus Kassidy. He tries to knock the sense out of him, but Venom comes in and attacks both Carnage and Spider-Man by charging at the two. Venom tries to punch Spidey, but he dodges it, throwing Eddie at the creature. Jameson says, "Hey, I knew it! The two Spider-Man's are working together! You guys are working together, mena---" Spidey webs Jameson's mouth saying, "Shut up, thicklepuss. I'm busy fighting." He then dodges Carnage's violent punches, but Venom then jumps on Carnage and webs him, but Carnage swings up, kicking Eddie. Spidey, out of suprise, has grabbed a desk, throwing it hard at Carnage. Without noticing, Venom and Spider-Man fight Carnage back-to-back, but also fight each other along with it. Kassidy says, "Com'on you too! We can make a symbiotic family!" Spidey punches Venom, leading the three's fight into the streets of Manhattan. Spider-Man tells a citizen to get out of the car for a second. He throws the car at Carnage, but Kassidy immediatly picks it up and Venom grabs it with one hand, throwing it at Spider-Man. He then webs all of his left over webs in his web shooters to Carnage. It runs out, so he just quickly puts it in his symbiote pocket and decides to use the Inheritance's webbing instead. He punches Carnage really hard and he says, "Com'on, kid. Punch me hard. You know you want it." Kingpin then comes in claiming, "Hands up you freaks! All 3 of you are going with me to my tower." Venom and Carnage then flee serparate ways, having Spidey angry. A troop who works for the Kingpin puts a sound wave from his phone to Spidey's ear so the symbiote can be weakened. He knocks Spider-Man down, having his men help him grab him to the ship to head to Fisk Tower. News start reporting all over New York. As a new journalist/reporter of the Daily Bugle, Betty Brant is now the dean of the news, saying, "Hello, people of Manhattan. Here I am standing in the district right next to where I report; the Bugle. Now we had a red creature attack us and two black creatures and most of us already know one of them is Spider-Man (she shows a picture of black suit Spider-Man). We all know that Spidey wore this black suit a year ago. Now he is wearing it again. Everyone thinks he's a menace in this city because they blame him for the violent deaths of those thugs in the alley. Could the other black creature be the killer? We'll find out. But back to the incident; so Daily Bugle is already destroyed. There are some rumors of infected people. Manhattan right now is on lockdown mode." The screen then changes to Felicia, who was watching TV in her Penthouse, listening to Betty discussing about the 'symbiotic mess' in the city. She thinks in her mind, "I need to get the Spider. I mean he's a part of this. Maybe we can team up forever now..." She has a tracker on Spider-Man/Peter's phone because she knows he is Spider-Man. Now she finds his beam located in Fisk Tower. Felicia dones the Black Cat suit once again. She jumps out of her building in the afternoon, grapples to Kingpin's building, which is only about 5 blocks away from her penthouse. She climbs with her catclaws on Fisk Tower, reaching a vent, finally seeing Spider-Man lying on the ground, having Kingpin's assistant scientists discover more about the symbiotic life form. Kingpin asks him questions about the Carnage and Venom. He says he has nothing to do about it. Black Cat nearly sees him get killed, but Spidey punches Fisk in the face hard, breaking the vile the symbiote was in and latches onto it again. NYPD officers barge in telling Fisk and his men to freeze. Spider-Man breaks his way out of the chains he was held in, helping Felicia fight the troops. A citizen is walking in New York, seeing 5 thugs fall down Fisk Tower, then webbed up. It goes back to the tower, where Spider-Man and Black Cat is fighting a troop that can actually fight good. He dodges Spider-Man's punches, kicks him, but Spider-Man webs him toward, lifts him up, and punches him into Wilson Fisk, who seems to be have talking to Detective Fernandez because he is DeWolffe's most trusted officer. At night time, Peter wakes up on top of a construction building. He gets a call from Felicia and says, "Felicia, where the hell am I? I thought we were fighting Fisk and his posse earlier." Hardy explains to Parker how they fought Kingpin for a little bit, but both lost. Then, she explains how when she was crawling on a small building after being injured by Fisk, she landed in the streets of Manhattan and how Peter took off his suit to get ready to go back home, but falls asleep because of how powerful and strong Fisk is. Felicia says, "Peter, I need you to do two things for me okay lover; One is to go to Hell's Kitchen in Soho near the westside and two is to head to the "Royal Party" in the theater next to Times Square because I heard Fisk and his rich fund boyz are going to be there to discuss over something, I don't know yet. I can be there because I have an invitation and I'm rich enough to go. So lover, you may not be rich enough but think of a way, I believe in you." Peter starts thinking that he is not allowed to go there, but in coinsidence, an injured Jonah Jameson reminds him to get pictures of the party. The Bugle seems to be in the process of being rebuilt after that huge, epic attack caused by Cletus Kassidy/Carnage. Peter waits in the sidewalks for a taxi cab to come by (after he goes in, it shows the beautiful night lights in Manhattan). When Peter arrives there, he tells the person grabbing the tickets that he is sent by Jonah Jameson to take pictures. After talking to the person and arguing with him, Felicia Hardy lets him in. She died her hair white, has a fancy white dress, and a scarf. Her, Peter, and Scott Washington (who is Eddie's friend of course) sit down to talk while awaiting the return of Wilson Fisk. Washington is explaining to Felicia and Peter about the symbiotic infection especially in Hell's Kitchen. He then says, "Yeah, well that's the main problem now. Well, a while back, we got this Lizard and Electro dudes that caused some mess in this city and Fisk is paying the taxes for it. He may have done some illegal stuff and has criminals, but at the same time, he is also one of us too, except rich of course (chuckles). And have you guys heard; Fisk has built a team known as the "Fisk Task Force", which was built for the Force cops, or so, to protect the city now because of learning of the infection. I mean we already got about 30% of our city destroyed last year, now we get this. Wow." The three continue talking, but they hear a loud pound from Fisk's obesity, noticing that he has arrived. He comes on stage, having critics start rampaging in the party. One critic asks, "Sir, Fisk. How do you see Hell's Kitchen incident as?" He replies by saying, "Well, it has become a big thing in our city after that black creature and that skinny lunatic, Spider-Man, attacked." With the party going insane, Felicia, Scott, and Peter decide to leave for the night. The screen immediatly flashes off into the dark. This is revealed to have been one day after the Royal Party. It goes into first person perspective of Spider-Man, who wakes up seeing Venom and these infected civilians who have turned black, but skinny like the black suit look. He sees MJ on the ground and Venom is about 10 feet away from her and Peter yells, "NO!!" 30 minutes ago, after Peter wakes up from bed, he gets out of bed. He pulls out the ring he has in his drawer, planning to propose to MJ, but when the right time comes. Pete has slightly gotten over Gwen's death because of him and MJ and him constantly replaying Gwen's high school graduation speech. Then, he gets a call from Felicia, but there is a dead silence on the other end. The other side talks and it is Eddie. He asks Eddie, "Eddie? How did you get Felicia's line?" He replies, "I hacked into it. Com'on Pete. Meet me at Hell's Kitchen!" He puts on his black suit, swinging all the way to Soho seeking Eddie. Meanwhile, Dr. Connors wakes up in a hospital. The doctor says, "Greeting, Mr. Connors. It is an honor to meet you truly." He asks, "Where am I?" He begins explaining to Curt how they picked up his unconscious body after Cletus Kassidy broke out of Ravencroft as the creature known as, Carnage. He then breaks out of the hospital room and tells he has to check in at Ravencroft. Spider-Man reaches a nearby sidewalk where he senses something. He sees a woman getting caught in symbiotic chains by Venom. In a gang hideout, Peter sees almost 20 infected citizens that turned black like venom except skinnier. He says, "Parker. Welcome to our family (laughs). Kids, say hi to our mom, Spider-Man." He jumps above the infected that are attacking him. He beats them all up easily by punching and kicking them one by one. Cops come in saying, "Spider-Man, who are these guys?" While he is busy fighting, he answers, "Infected innocents! Help me!" Kingpin troops come in, shooting at the black symbiotic citizens. Spidey dodges one of their attacks, throws them up in the air, accidently killing them because of the impact. He feels guilty once more and also for the first time ever, Kingpin troops and brutes walk right past him, instead attacking the black symbiotic creatures. Spider-Man sees Venom nowhere, but he talks to Fisk and they agree to meet with each other at Fisk Tower tomorrow. Eddie is in his human form again, smiling evily at Spider-Man, and just walking away. Cletus Kassidy is talking to himself while seeing the rampage in the alleyway with Kingpin troops vs. symbiotic citizens. He talks to the red symbiote saying, "They deserve death. And that's what I am going to give them. I want their blood... all over me! Death needs to happen. Death IS happening!" He slowly turns into Carnage, violently jumping at Spider-Man. He does not sense anything and Carnage punches him hard to the ground. He then gets raged, punching Carnage, but Kassidy blocks it, kicks Spider-Man up, puts him in chains, but Spidey breaks out of it, jumps on an infected civilian, throws him at Carnage, and charges at Carnage. He gets up, revealing his red symbiotic lines. He pulls Spider-Man towards him, slowly sucking in his blood. The troops shoot Carnage, but it does not affect him. He kills many of them, but Spider-Man then webs him up, kicking on a fire controller, greatly damaging Kassidy's symbiote. He gets back up, and Spidey learns there is no more fire in the controller, so he kicks on Carnage, but he kicks Spider-Man out of the alleyway, having Kingpin, nor infected, nor Fisk's troops there. Spider-Man lands in a building, swings back to the alleyway, but Cletus is gone. Symbiotic citizens are starting to raid upon Manhattan, also infecting more and more. Kingpin is looking out the window in his tower, sighing. Spider-Man comes in, brutally asking, "So McFatty, what are you planning to do? If it is an order, I can order 15 pounds of hamburgers for you and 5,000,000 cans of soda. But anyways, what do you want to talk about?" Kingpin says, "Ah, Spider-Man. The joke cracker, eh? You're just wasting your time joking while there is a city out there burned down with the destruction caused by your symbiotic friends. You made this happen. You---" He interupts by telling Fisk, "Me? Why?" He then tells Peter, "---Because it all started when you stole the "Inheritance" life form thingy from Oscorp shipment of Richard Parker and Edward Allan Brock's work. Then you took it off, creating this "Venom" guy and now this "Carnage" creature and the civilians along with it. So technically, it's your fault." Spider-Man mumbles, "Yeah--- you--- may be right." He goes on to talk to Spider-Man how they need to team up to stop the crisis. He shows Spider-Man to Black Cat, as the three work together as a team. Captain Jean DeWolffe breaks into the building out of nowhere saying, "Freeze Fisk!" He then says, "Blame Spider-Man for this mess officer!" They then argue how they should all team up to stop this infection. At night which is about 30 minutes later, DeWolffe, Spider-Man, Felicia, and Kingpin all sit down in a huge table to start discussing a plan on how to save Manhattan. Elsewhere, Aunt May cooks some beef for herself for dinner, sitting down to watch television while she eats. Then, the news pulls up having Betty Brant say, "Hello citizens of Manhattan. I know most of Queens, Rochestor, and Brookyln will be instead watching this, but I have an announcement to make. So we already know that 2 creatures are in the city right now responsible for what I'm seeing right now (Empire State is all symbiotic and black). Carnage and Venom are the names of those creatures. Currently, Daily Bugle is being a safe zone right now protected by a force field from the Fisk Task Force. Also, Fisk Tower is having a bunch of creatures crawling on it, but currently, I think Mr. Fisk has operated a machine of some type to create a force field. And Oscorp and Empire State are currently at stake because of all the black gooey symbiote all over it. Now we have---" Aunt May turns off the TV, being shocked. At the huge table in Fisk Tower during night time when New York is still dark, Spider-Man, DeWolffe, Black Cat, and Kingpin sit down to discuss over how to save Manhattan. Fisk says, "Friends, enemies, I sit you down today because what you are looking at behind me is (looks behind him which is a symbiotic city) needs to be stopped. The news reporting from Betty Brant is still going on right now, saying Daily Bugle and my tower are the safe zones right now. (Gets up from chair) I'll show you on my devices at what other buildings are safe too; MetLife building is safe also having half of Central Park safe. DeWolffe, your officers and I need to team up and protect those safe zones." DeWolffe sighs and says, "Okay, fine. But after this, you're rotting in pris---" Kingpin claims, "After all this, I'm going to prison? What a shame..." Category:Most visited articles Category:Superhero Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Thriller